


A Bad Dream

by LetsWriteFanfics



Series: RT Baby AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Big Brother Ryan, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by someoneudontknow5 RT Baby AU, Little Brother Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics





	A Bad Dream

“Ryan.” A small voice said coming from his door.

The teen rolled over in his bed to see Ray peeking in on him.

"What’s wrong Ray?“ he said sitting up, rubbing his eyes in tiredness.

"I had a bad dream.”

Ryan looked at the boy and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Wanna sleep with me?“

Ray smiled back and nodded his head, running over to the bed.

Ryan grabbed the little lad, sitting the boy next to him and pulling the covers over them.

Ray snuggled up next to Ryan, using his chest as a pillow.

"Good night Rye.”

Ryan rested his hand comfortingly against Ray’s back.

"Night Ray.“


End file.
